Oopsie!
by Larkafree
Summary: Sam and Gabriel have a case of mistaken Gender. Sam thinks the jokester in this Theology lecture has something intriguing about him. Alpha!Gabriel Omega!Sam Smut. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little one-shot (turned triple threat) that I got inspired to write by my friend. She has been such a help in getting this completed and as accurate to their personalities as possible that I must graciously give her the highest honour awarded to a fellow writer, CO-AUTHOR! **

**This was co-written by aLoggedInReader with help from Keefer.**

**I must take a moment to apologize to my readers who are awaiting the next chapter to my current Destiel Omega fic. I have hit a wall in writing it and can't figure out how to finish the chapter correctly, when you see it you'll understand why, just know I'm trying my best.**

**Also, and I'm going for a dousy of an author's note here, I broke my leg a month ago and I'm so tough and stubborn (my dad blames my German side) that I didn't go to a doctor for 10 days so I finally caved New Years day and went to the Emergency Room. It required a surgery to fix, a plate and seven, SEVEN screws are in my once perfect body. So long story short, I have a cast, can't work and am dying of boredom from sitting around the house for nearly three weeks. **

**Oh but I do have good news, I got a brand new Laptop (which has Windows 8, ugh). ****So if you have any requests for either Sabriel or Destiel fics help a girl out! **

* * *

Gabriel never really wanted to attend college. His older and very controlling brother talked him into it. Personally he'd rather just bang his brains out with anyone willing in the local Springfield, Ohio area, but Michael the power hungry CEO of Daimler, multi-millionaire and alpha of the family deemed that insufficient for a Bar man. Gabriel was meant to get a doctorate in something scientific like Chemistry or Physics, take on a mate, have a few children with said mate, buy a big house in the richer part of the country, hopefully close to their family in case something came up and live a happy little 'white picket fence, apple pie life'. Gabriel hated his brother bossing him around, but he knew the social order and held to it, for now.

So he packed up his stuff and moved to Washington State. It was as far away from his family as he could get, financially.

He didn't mind the solitude of being in the Alpha/Beta dorms. He even let his roommate bully him around. The only time he was aggressive with his roommate was when he found a hot young beta to screw.

Sam was your average, okay not so average omega. He was tall, like ridiculously tall and strong. He was so angry when he found out he was an omega, but his father wasn't. There was minor friction in the family for a few weeks until Sam made it perfectly clear he was not backing down from attending university. Sam, with the aid of his older brother underwent rigorous self-defence training. In John's eyes his son needed to know how to defend himself. Omegas were treated with respect, most of the time, but all it took was one alpha in a hormone filled rut to disregard Sam's rejection and mount him. Sam didn't deserve to be so young and knocked up before he got to pursue his dreams.

Luckily all of his classmates regarded him as a beta since he was housed in the Beta dorms. No one knew that he was only there 'cause the Omega dorms were full. The administrator in charge of dorm assignment had a private discussion with Sam before placing him there. Sam assured her that he could handle his own, his father taught him how to fend off unwanted Alpha and Beta advances, both verbal and physical.

Sam knew it was a hard road ahead of him, but he desperately wanted to attend this school and didn't want to wait for a dorm opening in the much more strict and safer omegas.

The tall brunette was sitting in the back of the theology lecture hall, awaiting the professor's lecture when he notices a few rows down this very obnoxious guy, cracking jokes about the professor's very prominent nose. He listens in and chuckles at a few of the jokes.

"I know some people use their cars to compensate... but that prof? Totally using his nose."

Sam smiles at that one.

"If his head was big enough to actually make that nose look normal sized, he'd have troubles walking through any doors!"

Sam chuckles quietly at that one.

"If he sticks his nose into your business, you're in BIG trouble."

Sam shakes his head, telling himself he has to keep out of the antics of his fellow students. So far no one's noticed he's listening in until the guy out does himself.

"Even Pinocchio would be like 'dude, you gotta stop lying!'"

Sam snorts, covers his mouth quickly, in hopes no one knows it came from him. The jokester looks his way, making brief eye contact before Sam looks away. He thinks the guy's pretty funny but can't quite recall his name.

The professor enters and the students settle into their seats and prepare for the class. Sam keeps looking down to the guy for some reason. He just has this presence and it makes Sam feel light headed.

The lecture drones on and on. A few of the students can be seen sleeping. After the class Sam packs up his laptop and book and heads for his next class, Sociology. He sees the guy walking ahead of him and unconsciously walks faster, hoping to catch his name from one of the many people surrounding him.

Sam walks right past his next class without even realizing it. He follows the honey-haired guy down a stairwell and out into the sunny courtyard. As the sun beats down on him he remembers he has a class and best get there before he's considered late. He watches the guy lead his entourage over to the water fountain.

Sam makes it to his class just before it begins. He huffs as he drops down into a vacant seat and pulls out his laptop. He tries his best to follow the topic being discussed but he keeps drifting off. Eventually he gives up trying to listen to the professor and decides to use this time for some research. He has always been fairly good with computers and knows how to hack a system or two, thanks to his high school buddies Andy and Ash. He types in a search for his theology class' attendance list and skims through the many names, hoping to see one that will suit the guy.

The short guy Sam was kinda stalking walks into the local student pub, 'The Arnie'. He takes a seat by the bar and overhears a young guy snickering to his friends, "It's surely Gabriel. I mean, c'mon, the way he struts around? Overcompensating much?"

Another guy of the group snorts, "his roommate says he swears he's heard the guy bottoming, moaning like a cockslut even!"

The first guy laughs, the others follow suit. "Then it's settled Gabriel Bar is the omega."

Gabriel's instincts growls at hearing the insult. He gets to his feet and approaches the group, "Oh yeah and I also have fabulous hair and I'm kinda short, right? But really now guys, do I need to drop my pants so you'll stop spreading bullshit about me?"

The tallest one, the gossiper from before looks at Gabriel, embarrassment in his expression. "Okay, sorry, honest mistake here. We're just discussing possibilities. Who do you think it could be?"

Gabriel leans over the table to steal a French fry from the table and shrugs, "don't know, don't care." He grabs another, "if this is what passes as gossip around here I just may need to find a better place to hang out." He growls threateningly, making sure each and every beta at the table understands that Gabriel is not a bottom. Satisfied with the group's submissive stances he saunters off to the bar and gets a beer. He spends the rest of his time there ignoring the rest of the gossip spewing from mouths. College kids are no better than high school girls, spreading false accusations. He finishes his third beer and leaves, still slightly pissed.

* * *

**Part two and three are in the works, just getting it all fluffy and ready for posting.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam jumps when the professor signals the end of the lecture and all the students gather their stuff and make for the exits. Sam does the same. He now has a free period and decides to spend it in the courtyard, getting some vitamin D and fresh air. Secretly he's hoping to see that guy again. Sam is so focused upon the walkway in front of him he jumps a good foot when he hears a voice come from behind him.

"Wow, look at that hair! It's so shiny and long. Can I touch it?"

Sam puts his hand over his heart, startled out of his daydream. "what?"

The guy of Sam's infatuation is standing behind, fingers gently stroking his long and volumized hair, not waiting for permission. "Oh hell yes it's like petting a fluffy kitty. How do you get it so bouncy?"

Sam slides down the bench he's sitting on, wanting to put personal space between them.

The guy takes it as an invitation to sit and plops his ass down on the other end and pulls out of his pocket a grape lollipop and starts to suck on it. "Name's Gabriel, Gabriel Bar."

Sam sticks his hand out automatically, "Sam, Sam Winchester. It's nice to meet you, I guess but can you not pet me from now on?"

Gabriel pulls the candy from his mouth and grins, "Sure thing, but you never answered me."

"Oh, um, conditioner and lots of mousse." Sam looks at the guy, running his fingers through his long and luscious locks.

"Moose you say, I like that, I'll call you moose from now on. So I've seen you around campus but we've never talked."

Sam nods, trying to figure out this guy's angle. Betas are not usually this aggressive.

"Well I did notice you seem to follow me today, but other than that nothing. Care to explain?"

Sam gulps nervously, "Oh, um..." He's got nothing, mind completely failing me.

"It's okay, I get it. I'm flattered but," Gabe cracks a smile, "ya know what no butts, I am very flattered."

Sam's jaw hangs open for a second before he gathers himself. He should be shooting this guy down. He needs to concentrate on his studies not be thinking about getting banged by a beta, even if said beta is damn fine looking and smells like apples. His head swims with naughty thoughts and he has to shake his head to rid himself of the thoughts.

"I'm flattered but I'm not looking for a relationship."

Gabriel holds his hands up, stopping the direction this conversation is going. "Whoa whoa, I didn't say anything 'bout a relationship. I just thought you are hot and might wanna have a tumble in the sack, ya know for fun."

Sam sucks in his bottom lip, unsure how to turn this approach down. The guy is not being aggressive in wanting to mount him or even in asking him. He desperately wants to say yes and screw this guy, but he can't be off course, no matter what.

His head says no, but his body says hellz yeah and it's such an internal struggle he has to wage war and hope for the best body part to win.

They look at each other, eyes glued on one another. Gabe breaks the eye contact first, extending his hand to pat Sam on the thigh and gets up to leave.

Sam's hand shoots out to Gabe's wrist to stop him from going anywhere. "Wait, I do..." He bites his lips again, "it's just I need to tell you something first."

Gabriel turns back and stands in front of the tall beta. He sees the look Sam is giving him and sits back down.

"You know how there's the rumour that an omega is housed with the betas?"

Gabriel nods, "Yeah, some people thought it was me. Boy are they wrong on that one." He winks as he leans in to nuzzle Sam's neck.

"Well, the rumours are true. It's me."

Gabriel stop nuzzling into Sam's neck to pull back and look at the man before him. "What? But you're so tall and buff and you're not a beta?"

Sam shakes his head as he pulls his laptop bag over his lap, fidgeting.

Gabriel shrugs and kisses Sam's neck. "I have a question for you. What do you think I am?"

Sam bends his head down and gets his first really good whiff and gasps, "Alpha!" He stands up so fast his bag falls from his lap and hits the ground with a clunk.

"It's okay Moose, remember I'm not a threat. I promise if you ask me to leave I will." Gabe has his hands up non-threateningly, taking a step back even.

Sam's nostrils flare.

"Sam, Sam listen to me! This changes nothing!"

"This changes EVERYTHING, Gabriel! I... we... we can't! Not with you being... and me being..."

"But you still want to? Hey, don't look at me like that, that's where it's a problem, isn't it? Wouldn't be an issue if it was a huge turn off."

Sam pulls out of a defensive stance his father showed him. The two men look at each other, assessing the situation when Sam sighs and picks up his bag, making sure nothing is broken in it. Gabriel slowly takes a few steps towards the bench, making sure Sam's not going to scare and sits back down.

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew. At a distance I reek of Beta 'cause I live in the alpha/beta dorms but I'm one hundred per cent alpha."

Sam looks up from checking his bags and thinks. He nods after a minute. "When I was that close to you it felt... I felt something. I want to explain to you that I'm here to get my law degree, not to find a mate or spend my nights on my knees or back."

Gabriel listens to the very appealing omega and nods in agreement. "I on the other hand am only here 'cause I was pressured into it by my family."

"You wouldn't believe some of the guys who... I mean...I've had my share of... offers. I never say yes, but I don't think you're the kind of guy that would hurt me." Sam leans in closer and whispers, "I mean it...I've never, ya know, said yes." He straightens out and looks down at his lap which is still covered by the bag.

Gabriel never wanted to take on a virgin and certainly not a virginal omega to top it all off. "Listen, I'm not going to tell anyone."

Sam shakes his head, frustrated that he can't explain what he means. "I'm not saying I don't want to. I feel like something is there, between us. Do you feel it?"

Gabriel thinks for a few seconds and nods slowly, "it feels like I was drawn to you, I tried to fight it 'cause I thought you were a beta that would pummel me. First rule of mating never take on a mate bigger and stronger than you physically. I been with a few very physical betas and let's just say I've got the scars to prove it." He grins like an idiot, "but with you I couldn't not notice you or keep from having some interesting thoughts."

Sam nods in agreement, "I want you, there's no use denying it. Just don't... I feels so... empty. I need you."

Gabriel stands up, pulling Sam to his feet. "You had me at 'I want you'."


	3. Chapter 3

**My apologies to the few people to read Chapter 2 before I discovered my error of not separating the last two chapters. This is the smut ending.**

**And I'd like to take a moment to voice how disappointed I am with Garth's decision. I met DJ Qualls at convention last year and he assured me that Garth had a legit reason for disappearing and bailing on Kevin and his mom. I am not giving him a pass! *rant over***

* * *

Sam grins and lets Gabriel lead him up the pathway and towards the alpha/beta dormitories, swiping his card as he passes the first set of doors, unlocking the second set. Gabriel turns to look at Sam, making sure he's not freaking out.

Sam nervously follows the alpha up the staircase, and goes through the third floor fire door, entering the hallway. Luckily there's no students in the hallway. Gabriel stop in front of a wooden door and pulls out his set of electronic keys.

Sam is pulled into the dorm room with a sharp pull, the door slammed shut behind him with a click. The omega looks around the room, taking in his atmosphere, looking for a window and taking stock of the room placement, just in case.

Gabriel smiles as he pulls Sam down to his level and presses a kiss to the taller guy's lips. Sam returns the kiss after the initial shock wears off. Their mouths are working in unison quickly, Gabriel has the lead, naturally, opening his mouth and pushing his tongue against Sam's lips, asking for permission.

Sam gives in and opens his mouth, moaning when he feels Gabriel's tongue wiggle and enter his mouth. Sam has no clue how his hands found their way to either side of the alpha's face, fingers moving back to run through the other man's long bouncy hair.

Sam pulls away to laugh, "you're hair is just as soft as mine. You just needed an opening line."

Gabriel smiles, "guilty as charged."

Sam surges forward, claiming Gabe's mouth again.

Gabriel responds with a nip to the omega's bottom lip, sucking on the swollen flesh. The alpha's hands slide down Sam's back, slipping into his jeans and squeezing.

Sam jumps at the intimate touch, pulling away from Gabe.

Gabriel takes the opportunity to pull off his over shirt and t-shirt, leaving his chest bare to the cool chill of the room. Sam follows suit, striping off his shirts as well. He gets a look at the alpha's bulge and drops to his knees, shuffling close to Gabriel. He looks up through his eyelashes, looking Gabriel in the eyes, asking, almost pleading with his eyes.

Gabe barely contains his groan at the sight, palming at his erection. He nods curtly and moans when he feels Sam's fingers on his waistband.

Sam pops the buttons on Gabriel's jeans with a smirk on his usually sombre face. When he pulls the clothing off Gabe and gets his first look at another guy's dick he's not shy. He licks his palm and wraps his hands around the shaft, stroking slowly.

Gabe's head rolls back, fingers delving into Sam's hair, pulling gently, guiding Sam in close, hoping for some more intimate actions.

Sam looks at the cock in his face and gives a slight whimper, he didn't plan on doing this just yet, maybe after a few dates or something. He swallows down his nervousness, this is not something bad. He looks up at Gabe seeing his chest muscles rippling in the light and knows he wants to make him happy, his alpha. Sam opens his mouth and tentatively gives the precome slicked slit a lick, essentially tasting the man standing in front of him. He has a strong musky scent now that he's naked.

Gabe gasps when he feels the warm heat surround his cock. His grip on Sam's hair loosens, not wanting to force the omega into anything he's not ready or willing to do.

Sam sets a slow pace, taking in as much of the alpha's cock as he can without gagging.

Gabriel is slowly thrusting into Sam's mouth, groaning when Sam's tongue does a flick around the tip of his dick. He has to stop Sam after barely five minutes so he's going to bust his nut down Sam's throat and not buried in the omega like he wants.

Sam gets the message, letting Gabe slip from his mouth with a wet, sloppy sound. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and gets to his feet with Gabriel's help.

"God, Sammy, you are really good at that, maybe too good. I want you to get pleasure from this and that felt amazing for me, but I doubt it was the same for you."

Sam looks down at the alpha and shrugs. "It was okay, kinda uncomfortable but I didn't mind."

"Good to hear, but let's your clothes off and get on with this, shall we?" Gabriel's fingers find Sam's jeans and unzip them as he grins and pushes them off Sam's slim hips.

Sam's sporting quite the erection, for an omega that is. Gabriel snickers at the sight of Sam looking so vulnerable. He pushes Sam back onto the bed and jumps on top of the naked omega. "You smell so damn good like this. I can't get enough of it." Gabriel leans down and claims Sam's lips in a kiss, mouth working against Sam's.

Sam's concentration is lost when he feels his erection brush Gabe's thigh, the friction feels like nothing he's known, better than masturbation even.

Gabriel notices the change in Sam's moans and smiles against the omega's neck, lick and biting his collarbone. "You like that? I've got more."

Sam groans when the alpha's body shifts and ruts against him, their swollen and hard cocks rubbing. Gabriel sits up and wraps his hand around both their cocks and starts jerking them both off.

Sam's moaning, hips bucking up. He doesn't even realize what Gabriel's about to do until it's happening. He feels a solid, but warm pressure at his slick pucker. He gasps as the finger pushes in smoothly, being aided by how much slick Sam is excreting in his aroused state. Soon a second then third finger is added, stretching him wide to accommodate the large girth that Sam had in his mouth. He knows Gabriel is every inch an alpha, he just hopes not to be taken advantage of in his pre-orgasm state.

Sam whimpers when he feels Gabriel withdraw his fingers.

Gabriel soothes Sam by rubbing his inner thigh. The alpha leans down and gently kisses Sam's navel. "Let's switch places." Gabriel rolls onto his back and smacks his thighs, indicating Sam is to straddle him.

Sam looks over at Gabe uncertain. "Relax Moose, you're in very good hands, I assure you."

The omega sits up and nods, climbing into Gabriel's lap as instructed.

"Good, now come here." He leans up on his elbows for a kiss and slowly lowers himself back down to the mattress, bringing Sam with him, while still slipping his tongue into his mouth. He breaks the kiss to ask Sam if he's ready. Sam just gulps and nods his head, submitting to the alpha beneath him.

"Okay," Gabe whispers as he pinches Sam's left nipple with his one hand as the other lines his cock up with Sam's stretched entrance.

Sam feels the slow breach of his entrance as Gabriel attempts to keep his attention off the pain and discomfort of his first mating.

Gabriel slides in slowly, knowing this is not to be fast and hard, but slow. He bottoms out and waits for Sam to relax and adjust, "tell me when Sammy."

Sam lets out a breath, unscrunching his face as he gets used to the feeling of being breached. Sam nods after a solid minute.

Gabriel takes that as permission and starts to slowly buck his hips up and down. "Sam, rock your hips and use your knees to adjust the depth and angle. Do what feels right."

Sam looks down at Gabriel, confused, he thought it was always the alpha who had control in mating.

Gabriel places his hands on Sam's hips, helping to steady him and guide him up and down on his cock.

Slowly Sam gets a rhythm going, riding Gabriel's throbbing erection, bouncing up and down.

Gabriel wraps his fingers around Sam's cock, stroking it as Sam fucks himself. "Lean forwards or backwards to get your sweet spot hit."

Sam opens his eyes, being brought back to reality. He looks down and nods, placing his hands on the alpha's chest, leaning down for a passionate kiss that he didn't even know he was craving.

Sam is grunting and moaning when suddenly he screams out obscenities, "shit."

Gabriel chuckles as he pumps his hips up, meeting Sam's thrusts. "Good, keep going."

Sam rocks his hips as Gabriel's hips piston up. He lasts all of three minutes with his prostate being rammed by Gabe's cock. Sam tries to warn Gabe, "I.. it..."

Gabriel moans out, "it's okay, let it happen," as he feels his knot expanding.

Sam stops rocking when he feels the pressure of Gabe inside him increase.

Gabriel senses Sam's fear and rubs soothing circles into his thighs. "Relax, it's my knot. You're body will adjust to it, I'll fit."

Sam looks down at Gabriel uncertainly. They lock eyes for a few moments before a wave of pleasure coursed through Sam's body. He closes his eyes, rocking back and forth as the tightness in his belly explodes through his body, making his toes curl and go numb.

Gabriel smirks as his hand and chest gets splashed with semen. He keeps his hands planted on Sam's hips, feeling his knot move up into Sam as he fucks up into the omega. The alpha follows him over the edge, orgasming with a grunt.

Sam's body collapses on top of Gabriel's with a huff, utterly exhausted. Gabe strokes Sam's hair tenderly. The young omega nuzzles into the alpha's chest, humming quietly.

"Sleep my pet, it will be done soon." Gabriel makes sure to cradle Sam in his arms as they wait for the knot to recede so they can separate and get cleaned up, seeing as they are smearing Sam's come across their chests right now.

Ten minutes into the knot Sam lifts his head, fearful look on his face. "Gabe, did you actually mate me?"

Gabriel lifts his head to look at Sam better. "No Sam I didn't. I promise I used to protection, scout's honour." He holds up three fingers in a Boy scout's salute.

Sam looks at Gabriel, assessing if he's lying or not. He doesn't see any malicious intent in Gabriel's expression and settles back down to rest as he waits.

After close to forty-five minutes Sam finally feels the pressure in his entrance going down and sighs. He just had his first knotting and it wasn't as bad as he first feared.

Gabriel taps Sam on the shoulder as he braces his softening cock so Sam can get off him.

As Sam moves to the side he does in fact see the alpha sheathed in a condom. He feels so much better now, not that he didn't trust Gabriel it's just he really, really doesn't need to get knocked up or mated off as such a young age and before he gets to have a career no less.

Gabriel pulls the condom off, tying it to keep the contents inside and tosses it in the trash bin labelled for waste. In the dorms it's code for bodily waste, masturbation and used condoms are disposed of separately so no accidents happen. It's a good system.

Sam sits up on the bed, running his fingers through his hair as he watches Gabriel return with two Twinkies, offering one to Sam.

The omega accepts it willingly and rips open the wrapper to devour it. Screwing uses a lot of energy, but Sam deems it totally worth it, maybe even worth the academic distraction, maybe, but only if it's with this alpha.


End file.
